A connection module of this type is usually disc shaped, it being possible for a plurality of connection modules to be arranged in series on a mounting rail in order to form a connection module unit. Jumpers or bus systems can be used to interconnect the individual connection modules.
A bus system is usually fixed to the mounting rail in such a way that the housing of the connection module is connected to the mounting rail and the bus system via the housing base. A drawback of mounting rail bus systems of this type is the low current-carrying capacity, which is at most 8 A, making it insufficient for some applications.
When using bus systems in the form of jumpers that each extend over a plurality of connection modules which are arranged in series, it is known, for example from WO 2011/107457 A1, to fix said connection modules to a transverse side of the housing rather than to the housing base. When assembling a connection module unit of this type, the individual connection modules are firstly snapped onto the mounting rail, and then one or more jumpers are snapped into the connection modules on the mounting rail. To disassemble the connection module unit, the jumpers have to be removed first, before individual connection modules can be detached from the mounting rail, thereby leading to laborious and time-consuming handling.